Fallout: A New Definition of War
by TheGamerGod333
Summary: In 2247... New York City is ravaged by war once again. An alliance broken, and four armies trying to kill each other. A merc group is paid by a mysterious source to stop all four of the enraged groups from killing each other with violence or none. Rated M
1. Prologue: The Beginning of it All

**Prologue: The Beginning of it All**

_The year... is 2247... 170 years after the great war..._

_When the bombs dropped... everything went to hell..._

_Some were lucky, and made it into vaults... most remained on the surface, and died. Some were unlucky, and survived the bombs, and mutated._

_This... well, this is the remains of New York City._

_Even though war made this place how it is today, everyday in this damn city is a battle to survive._

_The factions made it worse, for everyone..._

_There were four total factions, and they fought for control of the city, every single day. It wasn't always like this..._

_They were once all allies, just making it hell for everyone else but them..._

_Of course... that didn't last long at all..._

_The first faction, "Jimmy's Rebels", were people you didn't want to fuck with. Jimmy found a crashed military truck a while back..._

_The entire truck was loaded with weapons, power armor, everything. He even found a power armor manual in the truck, the value of the Power Armor manual was priceless._

_People began to side with Jimmy, he had weapons, armor, meaning he had power._

_He set up a base in a intact sky scraper in the eastern part of the city._

_Jimmy's Rebels, had to have been the biggest and most powerful faction, and he kept all the other factions in line._

_The second faction, "The Lurkers of the Underground", was mainly made up of ghouls, who were tired of taking the smoothskins' shit. What is a ghoul, you ask?_

_Well, remember when I said some people survived the bombs, and mutated? Those are ghouls. They lose most of their skin, and most smoothskins treat them like... well... zombies because of it._

_The "Lurkers" put most of the ferals on leashes and caged them, so they could use them like guard dogs._

_They got some weapons, and took refuge in the numerous metro stations, and sewers. Anyone who wasn't ghoulified who wanted to pass through, had to pay a expensive toll._

_Considering the metro stations, and the sewers had to be the fastest, and safest way through the city, the ghouls made a considerable profit off of it._

_However, whoever treated the ghouls rudely and paid the toll, they let them in and then shot them in the backs._

_People in rival factions were shot on sight._

_The third faction, "The Remnants", was a nasty bunch..._

_They came from Vault 165, which was built to preserve the army. The Vault was loaded with weapons, ammo, everything you'd need in a war._

_The day that the Vault was scheduled to re-open, people from other factions had found it, and they were going to try to raid the Vault for supplies, and anything else they'd need._

_Jimmy, had found old Vault-Tec records about Vault 165, due to his connections, and his giant faction._

_The giant door of Vault 165 began to open, and when it did open, the Rebels who were sent to raid the Vault were gunned down with no mercy._

_The descendants of the original members of the army who were sent to Vault 165, began to explore the city, gunning down anything else but them._

_They had one mission and one mission only. To retake the city, no matter what. Then they'd wait for further instructions._

_However they didn't know that their commanding officer who had made up their mission had died ages ago, but their mission was the only thing that they believed in, so they kept on going with it._

_Vault 165 is still the Remnants' base, but they have several other camps scattered through the city. The locatiion of Vault 165 is still uncurrently unknown as everyone who had found it that day, died, and Jimmy ended up losing the old Vault-Tec records of it._

_The fourth and final group was called "William's Demons". William was a completely insane jackass. He and his buddies raided a few gun stores and a military base outside of the city._

_They wore jet black combat armor that was smeared with blood half of the time._

_The Demons fought for fun, and then they fought for profit like every other faction. Nobody knew where the Demons' base was._

_There were several other smaller groups. There was Guns 4 Hire, The Reapers, and of course, The Slavers, and there was also a few small gangs of raiders scattered through the city._

_Guns 4 Hire, well that was us. Me, my two other brothers. We ran a mercenary group, and some other people joined us, cause we were the best Mercs around... however, we avoided faction work, as it never ended well._

_My name is Joe, I was the middle brother. My second brother's name was Jack, and he was the youngest of us. My third brother's name was John, and he was the oldest of us._

_The Reapers... you don't see them until it's too late. They're assassins... if you aren't liked by someone who has a lot of money... you'll no doubt be targeted. If they kill you on the outside, they're being merciful, or their employer didn't pay them that much._

_But... if they capture you, and take you to a place called... "The Playground"... well, then you're fucked, as they must have taken a special interest in you, which was never good._

_There was also a group, that was pretty much the opposite of the Reapers... the Guardians, were paid to protect people. They were almost as stealthy as the Reapers._

_They also made the Reapers' job harder._

_The Guardians would good glorified bodyguards, they were like Guardian Angels._

_The Slavers were a evil bunch of people. The Lurkers frequently attack the slavers due to most slaves being ghouls._

_So how did all the factions turn on each other...? Well... it's a complicated story... Jimmy, of the Rebels had two brothers..._

_Steven and Tim. Both of them, were tired of Jimmy, as he was bossy, and a pain in the ass._

_Steven wanted to leave the Rebels to join the Remnants, and he had been giving lots of info about the Rebels to the Remnants, which was... forbidden. Even though they had a alliance with the Rebels, they wanted information that they could use against them._

_They were only in a alliance with the Rebels, because of the fear of the Rebels' power._

_Tim wanted to join the Demons, and was doing the same thing as Steven. But when they both encountered each other in the base at night trying to steal stuff to give to the other factions, they were confused._

_They told each other of their plans, and they swore to each other to not tell Jimmy about it and well... it didn't turn out that way...  
_

_

* * *

_March 15th, 2247... the Rebels' skyscraper base...  
"Jimmy... I have something to tell you..." Steven said.

"Hey, Jim Jim I... what the hell are you doing here...?" Tim said, noticing Steve standing beside Jim.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Tim..." Steven said angrily.

"Can it both of you." Jim said. "I already know that Tim is stealing info, and is planning on leaving to go join the Demons... and I already know that Steven here, is also stealing info, and is planning on leaving to go join the Remnants..." Jimmy said.

"You... you knew." Tim said.

"That's right. I caught you both red handed... like a kid trying to steal from a candy jar... well guess what...?" Jim said.

"Wha..." Tim didn't have time to finish saying the word what.

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH BIG JIM'S CANDY." Jimmy said. "I treated you like my brothers... cause you ARE my brothers... and you repay me with THIS SHIT?" Jim said angrily.

"You treated us like garbage... you should have known this was coming." Steven said.

"Don't fucking make yourself look good, you betraying piece of shit... you came here to squeal on me, douchebag..." Tim said angrily at Steven.

"Don't be a fucking hypocrite Timmy..." Steven said angrily.

"FUCKING ENOUGH. Like I said... I caught you both red handed... what do you think's gonna happen now...? A miracle will happen and you somehow escape like the weasels you are? Well guess what? That's not how life works." Jimmy said.

"...This isn't going to end well... is it?" Tim asked.

"Of course not... nothing comes at the right moment and saves your ass in life... you fucking pay for what you've done that's wrong. Even I know this, and this is why I'm even more cautious and paranoid more than most people... cause karma's a bitch... now... let me tell you how this will go down..." Jimmy said.

They knew running at this point, would just be foolish.

"There's three sentry bots, in the room to the left of you, and five blood thirsty guards in the room to the right of you." Jimmy said. "And even now, because you're still my brothers, you have five seconds." Jimmy said.

Tim and Steven quickly ran up the stairs, and headed out onto the roof, as that was the only way they could go.

The stairs that lead down, only lead to more guards, and the sentry bots were guarding the stairs to the lower floors.

Steven and Tim ran out onto the roof, they had nowhere to go. Tim had ran to far, and he had reached the ledge and unluckily looked down, he slipped due to his fear of heights, and he fell off, but caught the ledge.

He was hanging from the ledge of the skyscraper, and below him he saw a car-littered highway.

"STEVEN... I'm sorry for snitching on you... please... help me up!" Tim cried, dangling from the ledge of the skyscraper.

Steven lowered his hand to where Tim was dangling, and he Tim grabbed onto Steven's hand. But just then he heard a gunshot, and saw Steven's brains fly.

Jimmy had walked behind Steven and shot him point blank in the back of the head with his magnum.

Steven's body fell over the ledge, and Tim went with him.

He moved his arms around fanatically, screaming as loud as he could as he fell through the air.

He flipped himself over in the air, and he saw the highway below him getting closer.

"FUCK NOOOOOOO!" Tim screamed as he fell through the air.

His body landed on a car on the highway, and it crushed the roof of the car, and because of how far he fell, and because he hit the windshield, blood flew everywhere.

A few Demons, and Remnants were waiting outside on the highway, to take Tim and Steven to their new homes.

They had both seen Tim fall from the skyscraper onto the car. Just then Steven's body had caught up with Tim and it splattered onto the highway in a red paste.

"You fucking killed our NEW MEMBER JIMMY!" One of the Demons yelled at the skyscraper.

Jimmy looked down at them standing on the highway.

"You're fucking dead, Jimmy boy..." One of the Remnants said.

"YOU FUCKING WANT ME...? YOU FUCKING WANT TO TRY TO TAKE ON THE BIG DOG? THEN FUCKING COME AND DO IT." Jimmy yelled down at the highway.

* * *

_Just like a spark of flame in a gas filled room, war was ignited._

_And war..._

_War never changes._

_**End of Prologue: The Beginning of it All

* * *

**_**Yep. A New Definition of War. This won't effect A New Definition of Hell at all... what is A New Definition of Hell? You ask? It is my other Fallout story, which you should go read if you haven't already...**

**Please review, and adios...**

**~TGG333  
**


	2. Getting Started Part 1

**Chapter 1 Getting Started Part 1**

_We set up shop in a luxury hotel downtown, and we made it the Guns 4 Hire base..._

_The story begins two weeks or so after Jimmy's two brothers died, and all the groups got pissed at each other and just started a shitstorm that whirled around the entire city, dragging everyone into it._

_I was in the firing range we set up on the lobby level of the hotel, trying to get Jack's aiming to improve by helping him train... it... was not going good, at all.

* * *

_

"Fucking shoot it already, Jack! God damn... the bottles aren't that hard to hit..." Joe said.

"I'm fucking trying, Joey!" Jack yelled, firing the training pistol at the bottles stood up on the stools in the firing range.

He swore at the top of his lungs when he saw that he didn't hit any of the bottles in his lane of the makeshift firing range.

"God damn it Jack... why can't you get this...?" Joe said, frustrated.

"I don't know... I try it over and over again, but I can't fucking hit the bottles..." Jack said, reloading the training pistol.

"You spend way too much fucking time with that god damn computer... here give me the god damn pistol..." Joe said, snatching the pistol from him.

He aimed at the bottles and fired six times, each time another bottle broke into shards.

"See...? Not that hard..." Joe said.

A yell came from down the hallway and from the lobby.

"HEY... guys, get in here... we got another job..."

"Eh... let's go see what job John got us... we'll come back and try to work on your terrible ass shooting skills..." Joe said.

"Shut the fuck up Joey..." Jack said, walking down the hallway into the lobby.

Joe put the pistol back in the cabinet with all the other training weapons. He began to walk to the lobby.

He walked over where John and Jack was standing by the table.

John was standing there in his spiked, metal armor. He also had his metal helmet on. Joe couldn't figure out how John did it, as that metal armor looked like it weighed a ton... and John had it on all the time.

He grabbed onto his metal helmet and he put it on the stained, cold, metal table near him.

"So, what's the job...? I hope it's better then the last one..." Joe said.

"Oh my god, I apologized for that like fifty fucking times..." Jack said.

"You threw a god damn grenade when we fighting a band of raiders on the highway... all the cars exploded, which caused the already crumbling highway to... well, crumble. We coulda died ya son of a b..." Joe said.

"Remember the time when you accidentally fired your gun on that stealth mission...? Yeah. Shut the hell up." Jack said.

Joe and Jack was about to begin their daily fight, as brothers, but both of them postponed their fight as they wanted to know more about the job.

But before John said what the job was, Jack walked over to the fridge to get a nuka-cola. He took off the cap, put it in his pocket and he began to sip from the nuka-cola.

"If we complete this job, the payer will give us 10,000 caps." John said. Jack immediately spit out his nuka-cola and began to gasp for air when he heard the amount of caps they'd get.

"...Ten..." Joe stuttered, when he heard the amount of caps they would get paid for completing the job.

"Thousand...caps..." Jack was as equally stunned as Joe. He put his nuka-cola down on the table.

John well, he was the oldest of us... and he was pretty much the badass of our mercenary group and of us brothers...

Like me and Jack, Johnny had the family's traits.

The family traits was brown hair, green eyes, strong, tall, and our family's personality was... well, we were all rude as hell.

"So what's the job...?" Jack asked.

"Well, prepare to be stunned. Someone wants us... well. To bring... peace to the Rebels, Lurkers, Demons, and Remnants. Either by getting them to stop voluntarily, or... by force." John said.

"I'm... I'm sorry... what? Bring peace to the Rebels, Lurkers, Demons... and Remnants...? How the hell are we supposed to do that? We don't even have that many mercenaries excluding us..." Jack said.

"I think we should try..." John said.

"I think I'll stay this mission..." Jack said.

"Well of course... if we get shot at, you won't be able to fight back, because of your terrible shooting." Joe said.

Jack only glared at him, then sat down on the couch in the lobby and got his portable terminal.

"So... where the hell would we start on doing this mission?" Joe asked.

"Well... we would obviously not start with the Rebels... those bastards are way too strong for us currently... we'd need an army to take down the Rebels, as Jimmy won't listen to reason. Hell none of these guys would." John said. "In fact... we should just take down all of those bastards...but...as I said, we'd need an army." John said.

"We could probably persuade the ghouls... well... actually no, as they hate smoothskins, the remnants are probably too stubborn to abandon their mission, the Rebels are way too strong, and the Demons are just a bunch of raider douchebags who won't care what we say to them." Joe said.

"You know what my suggestion is?" Jack said, still on his terminal. "Build up our defenses. Get weapons, armor, people, just build up before we try to take anybody on..." Jack said.

"You know... Jack actually has a point... for once. We could build up our defenses, make an army, and get better fire power. We'd make our own faction to take on the rest of the other factions. The Mediators, the faction that is set on bringing peace to this city... by any means necessary." John said.

"That's probably the most wise courses of action..." Joe said. "So... what are we gonna do first?" Joe asked.

"Uh... well, we need to find something we can loot... weapons... armor... anything really... I'll send a few scouts out into the city to look around." John said.

"Alright... I'm gonna go downstairs to the basement to work on my project... tell me when ya got something..." Joe said. He walked down the stairs in the lobby and into the basement.

_**Chapter 1 Getting Started Part 1  


* * *

**_**Eh... not a very long chapter... but with NV coming up in... two days, these chapters will happen...  
**

**Please review, and adios my amigos...**

**~TGG333  
**


	3. Getting Started Part 2

**Chapter 2 Getting Started Part 2  
**

An hour later...  
"Ah...a ruined gun store... should be a perfect start... Jack! Go get Joey..." John said, reading the reports from his scouts. Jack sighed, put down his portable terminal and walked down the stairs and into the basement to get his brother.

"Joe? God damn it Joe... turn on the fucking light... WAGH!" Jack suddenly tripped on something walking down the dark stairs.

Jack was helped up and suddenly escorted back up the stairs. When they got into the light Jack say it was Joey and because of just falling down a half flight of stairs he was a little pissed. He went to swing at Joey but he ducked suddenly.

"Calm down... you should have just asked me to come up, not come down..." Joe said. "Agh... this is like the third time already! What the hell are you hiding down there?" Jack limped over and sat back down on the couch.

"I've told you before, I cannot discuss that until it's done! Considering it's not even close to being done, I'm not telling you anything about what I'm whipping up down there." Joe said. "Anyways... what did you guys want?" Joe asked.

Then, John walked back into the lobby with his polished scoped carbine in his hands, he strapped his box of ammo to his armor. "The scouts found a ruined gun store not that far from he... what the hell is his deal?" John asked, noticing that Jack was cringing in pain after he fell down the basement steps.

"Oh, oh he's fi..." Joe was immediately interrupted by the in-pain Jack. "He left another toolbox on the steps again..." Jack complained. "Snitch..." Joe said.

"Hey, if we tear each other apart, then what good is that? We could just take out anger on the targets we are paid to kill... and that way we get money out of it... so you, quit bitching about and snitching on Joe." John said, pointing at Jack. "And you, quit trying to harm Jack..." John said, pointing at Joe.

"Fine..." Joe and Jack both said at the same time.

"ANYWAYS... the gun store isn't that far from here. However now that Jack's injured, he now has another excuse to skip work today... FOR THE FIFTH TIME IN A ROW." John said.

"Hey, I'm sorry... I have terrible aim and not cut out for the Merc'ing business... I like computers more... I can take apart old "Martha" and put her back together again in ten minutes... give me a gun and tell me to shoot a target... well... I'm going to be wasting your ammo." Jack said.

"Fine...fine...let's go John..." Jack said. Jack walked out of the front door and John followed him after he grabbed his SMG. They had weapons, it's just that they were in crappy condition or they were running out of ammo.

They walked down the street, heading for the gun shop, with the scout who had saw it so he could give them directions. "You know what I don't understand John? How the fuck is half of this city still intact?" Joe said. John sighed, as he had been asked this question several times before. "For the last time...I think they saw or detected some of the nukes, probably sent people in jets to try and shoot them down before they went KA-BLAMO and wiped out half of the city. I mean they must have seen it coming. New York City was one of the most largest cities in the Pre-War...I think they actually missed shooting down a few nukes, because I remember seeing craters filled with rubble around the outskirts of the heart of the city. Probably was areas that were less populated." John explained, walking down the street. "So we still have to go straight or...?" He asked the scout.

"We have to take the right turn coming up...and it'll be right there..." The scout directed. When they were about to turn the corner, John jumped back and dragged the scout and Joe back. Joe was about to say something, but John signaled for him to remain quiet. He looked around the corner of the building that they were leaning up against, towards the gun shop. "Remnants. At the gun shop." John whispered. "Give me your gun Joe." John whispered.

John exchanged his MP5 submachine gun for Joe's scoped carbine. John looked through the scope so he could see farther.

"Three...one is hauling out a large crate...I'm gonna take them out." John whispered, still looking through the scope. Joe remembered he still had his combat armor on.

"Wait...no, I've got a better idea." Joe whispered. "Give me back my gun, and stay here." Joe whispered, taking back his gun and walking around the corner ignoring his brother's pleas to try to get him back behind the building. John and the scout stayed behind the building. Joe approached the Remnants and addressed them, after putting his combat helmet on.

"SIRS! I have orders to bring the crate of salvage back to the headquarters, SIR!" Joe yelled, pretending to be a Remnant.

"We have it handled..." The First Remnant said.

"If we give the crate to him, we could get back faster, and the salvage would get back at the same time." The Second Remnant said.

"Fine...give him the crate." The Third Remnant handed the crate of weapons, gear, and ammo to Joe thinking he was another Remnant. Joe was waiting for the Remnants to walk away so he could escape with the box of gear. But they turned around and waited for him.

"What are you doing soldier? Aren't you going to head back to base?" The First Remnant said, suspiciously.

"Uh...I'm gonna go to the bathroom in the gun shop real quickly...you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you." Joe said. "Fine...whatever, but if you don't come back soon, I'm reporting that you went A.W.O.L Private...wait a minute...what IS your name?" The First Remnant asked.

"My name...? I'm Private...Joe Jimson." Joe said, making up a fake last name.

"Joe Jimson? Hm...alright Remnants...move out. Like I said, if you don't come back...I'm reporting you as A.W.O.L. and with the charge of stealing Remnant property. You know what the charge is, right? Death." The First Remnant said, walking away with the other Remnants. To be extra sure that they bought it, he went into the gun store, just in case if they looked back. When they were gone, he came out of the barren and fully looted gun store.

"You son of a bitch. Don't ever try something like that again without telling me, ass." John said. "Still...you got the supplies without me having to shoot someone. That's a first. Now let's haul ass back to see what we got." John said, praising Joe's work. Joe, John, and the scout walked back to the Guns 4 Hire base.

The trip back was uneventful. They walked through the door into the Guns 4 Hire base, and Joe put down the crate.

"Time to see what goodies we got." Joe said. John was standing beside crouching Joe anxious to see what weapons they had retrieved. Jack was even watching from couch-side due to his injury from earlier today.

Joe opened the crate and poured it's contents onto the ground so they could see what they got. It was a huge crate, as John had to help Joe carry it after a few minutes of holding it. Joe didn't know how that Remnant did it that long without his back breaking.

There was a G-22 sniper rifle with a box of ammo tied to it's side, an AA-12 shotgun with a box of shells tied to the side, a M82 anti-material rifle with a box of ammo once again tied to it's sides, an AK-47 tied with a box of ammo, a M-3 Carbine tied with ammo, a FN SCAR assault rifle with a box of it's own ammo, a box full of grenades of all types, and there was even a missile launcher with a few missiles. Most of the guns were even in perfect condition.

"Jesus Christ...whoever owned that gun store had to be a dangerous motherfucker back in those times...hell, some of these guns look like they aren't even from the U.S..." John said.

"They will definitely come in handy though, that's for damn sure." Joe said, happily, grinning at the guns.

_**Chapter 2 Getting Started Part 2  


* * *

**_**Been a long while since I've updated this story...hope ya enjoyed the update. Hopefully, I'll be back with a new chapter for this earlier than last time.****  
**

**Please review, and adios my amigos...**

**~TGG333  
**


	4. Getting Started Part 3

**Chapter 2 Getting Started Part 3**

"Well...we have guns, sure...but what now? We can't take on all the factions by ourselves..." Joe said.

"Get some members...or perhaps, use our merc'ing, to gather information on the factions. Do a job for one faction, gather information about them on the side...however, the other factions may grow wary of us..." John said.

"I know of a place nearby where it may have some still functioning robots...I could activate them, make them ours, however I gotta recover from Joe, who caused me to fall down the stairs...jackass." Jack said, still sitting, and messing with his computer.

"We need to think of something...we can't just rush in and take on the whole city with what we have now...I would say we could probably become allies with the Lurkers, but they hate all humans. If we could get some ghouls on our side, they might warm up to us. Though, pretty much every ghoul in the city is a lurker already." John said.

"Is there even a weakest faction? The Lurkers...maybe, but they got the whole underground of New York, which makes traveling a bitch, plus they got feral ghouls, and those glowing jackasses. Not to mention they're not only immune to radiation, but they heal from it. The Remnants, are probably the best with strategy and combat, as they're the remnants of the pre-war army...they got weapons, armor, technology, and more. The Rebels are the fucking top of the ladder, we all know that. The Demons...they might be sadistic motherfuckers, and have numerous crazy ass bastards, but they're all idiotic raiders." Jack said.

"Demons might be the scariest, but they're probably the best ones to take out first. That is, if we even knew where their heart was. They have to be coming from somewhere..." John said.

"You know what would be smart, if we could pull it off? Make them even more angry and bloodthirsty towards each other. Have all the factions weaken themselves down, and then take them out. Or even get someone within a faction to try to take power, or rebel against the leader." Joe said, thinking.

Suddenly, they heard gunfire from outside.

"...What the hell is going on now?" John exclaimed, grabbing his carbine and running out of the building. Joe followed him after picking his gun back up as well.

"Rebels versus Demons..." John said, looking at the scene down the street. Men in jet black combat armor covered in blood, were shooting with no mercy or fear towards Rebels. The Rebels that were being shot at, were non-power armored soldiers. Probably why the Demons chose to take them on.

"Well? You said Demons would be the ones we should fight first. Let's go, before they look back and see us. We might even score points with the Rebels." Joe said.

"Let's go then, little brother." John said. They both quickly, but stealthily, proceeded towards the fight. There were four Demons, and two Rebels who were firing from behind their cover. John sprung up, and put his carbine under the first Demon's neck, and began to choke him with it. He pulled the trigger once, and the second Demon who was on the side of the one he was choking was shot right in the head by it. Joe shot the third one right in the head while he was distracted by John and the Rebels. The fourth, went to shoot at Joe, but Joe knocked the gun out of his hands, and smacked him with his SMG. He hit him again, causing him to fall to the ground. He aimed the SMG, making the fourth and final Demon remain on the ground.

The Demon that John had been choking, finally lost his life when he couldn't go another second without air. John removed his gun from his neck, and the Demon fell forwards.

"You friendly?" One of the Rebels yelled, still behind cover.

"Well, we didn't just kick the guys who were attacking you's asses for general pleasure..." John said.

"Say, you have some rope?" Joe asked, still holding the SMG towards the subdued Demon.

"Actually, we do. Here. You can do away with the trash however you want. Who are you guys anyways? I doubt you're Remnants, as you would have attacked us as well. No way in hell that you're Lurkers obviously..." The Second Rebel said, throwing some rope to John, who caught it.

"We're Guns For Hire..." John said.

"Now come on John, let's tie this motherfucker up, and drag him back..." Joe said. John helped Joe tie up the Demon, who was swearing at both of them repeatedly.

"You motherfuckers are going to fucking pay when my fucking Demon brothers fucking kill you, and fucking set your fucking motherfucking bodies on fucking fire!" The Captured Demon screamed.

"Man, you got a dirty mouth...I mean that literally as well." Joe said mockingly.

"I prefer it when they're dead, so they shut the hell up." John said.

"We may contact you if we need a job done..." One of the Rebels said, walking away.

John and Joe grabbed the Captured Demon, and carried him back to the Guns 4 Hire base.

_**End of Chapter 2 Getting Started Part 3**_

* * *

**Been a while since I updated this...just like the rest of my stories...**

**From now on, I'm going to be updating all of my stories in one burst. So all updates are going to be posted the same day. This is to make sure all stories begin to get the same amount of attention. As most of my side stories got pushed aside for the goliath that was ANDoH, but that is over now...at least part one.**

**Adios, and review if you feel like it.**

**~TGG333**


End file.
